


Small Steps Forward

by Scotbren



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotbren/pseuds/Scotbren
Summary: Alec Hardy on what life could hold for him.





	Small Steps Forward

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing related to or in connection with Broadchurch.

“I am never in the mood for swaggery young shits”. He was going to have to start writing this stuff down. He congratulated himself on not laughing out loud. Wouldn’t be appropriate given the case, and it would likely have given Miller a heart attack (oh, the irony), and then where would he get his material?

Honestly, he enjoyed the way they worked together so naturally. The whole time they were dealing with Leo bloody Humphries, it felt like they were totally in sync. God, he’d missed this. Although, he worried he was enjoying it a little too much. He had started to almost try to impress her, and might have managed, if that suppressed smile of hers was any judge.

Since his operation, he’d rediscovered his love for the job, now that he had the energy to do it properly. There was also a rediscovered closeness with his daughter, and having Daisy move down to Broadchurch with him had made him happier than he’d been years. The gruff exterior he showed to the world wasn’t quite as genuine as it used to be, though it still served him well. It kept that nosy lot at the station out of his business at least.

Then there was Miller. Still not Ellie, of course. He was pretty sure that the world would end if he tried that again, or she would think he was about to bring down another world of pain on her if he did. Over the past few years there had been a build up of genuine trust, and a tentative friendship, between them. He would never have expected to make a friend here, especially not of Miller. She seemed to be the polar opposite to him, but maybe that was the point. They challenged one another, both professionally and in their lives outside work.

All these factors had somehow resulted in a more confident Alec Hardy. No more living in hotel rooms, and actually renting a house for himself and Daisy. Looking after himself more. Buying some new clothes (that old suit and some of those shirts were only fit for burning). He could see a difference when he looked in the mirror. Maybe one of these days he could even consider trying to start dating again. Hmm. How did people go about that nowadays anyway?


End file.
